warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mapleshade/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Excessive blood loss caused by Perchpaw |kit=''Unknown |apprentice=''Unknown'' |warrior=Mapleshade |queen=Mapleshade |loner=Mapleshade |rogue=Mapleshade |dark forest resident=Mapleshade |mate=Appledusk (formerly) |daughter=Petalkit |sons=Larchkit, Patchkit |mentor=Bloomheart |app=Unknown |dark forest apps=Crookedstar, Goosefeather, Ivypool |livebooks=''Mapleshade's Vengeance'' |deadbooks=''Mapleshade's Vengeance, ''Goosefeather's Curse, Crookedstar's Promise, Spottedleaf's Heart, Tigerclaw's Fury, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope}} Mapleshade is a tortoiseshell-and-white or orange-and-white she-cat, with white patches, matted fur, and amber eyes. Mapleshade was a warrior of ThunderClan in the forest territories. She was apprenticed to Bloomheart and became a warrior named Mapleshade. She fell in love with a RiverClan tom, Appledusk, who had previously caused the death of Oakstar's son, Birchface. She and Appledusk had three kits: Petalkit, Larchkit, and Patchkit. Eventually the Clan learned the truth of the kits father, and Oakstar banished them from ThunderClan. The kits drown after Mapleshade tries crossing the river. When she went to RiverClan, Appledusk and Darkstar rejected her. Mad with grief, Mapleshade killed Ravenwing, Frecklewish, and Appledusk to avenge her kits. Perchpaw killed Mapleshade, and she went to the Place of No Stars after death. In the Dark Forest, she targeted and trained a number of cats, and made a promise with Crookedstar to put his Clan above all else. During the Great Battle, she fought for the Dark Forest, and retreated with the remaining Dark Forest residents after the battle was lost. History ''Omen of the Stars : Super Editions : Novellas : Detailed description Mapleshade is a large, tortoiseshell-and-white or orange-and-white she-cat , with a white muzzle, and white patches. She has thick fur like a mane around her neck, a massive, scarred head, a scarred, broad muzzle, and face. She has thick, ragged, patched, scarred matted fur, and amber eyes. Trivia Author statements *Vicky doesn't think that Mapleshade was medically insane, but was driven mad by grief and feelings of betrayal, and that led to hallucinations that her dead kits were urging her to commit murder.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *There has been much confusion over Mapleshade's description. She has been described as orange-and-white in ''Night Whispers, and on the Warriors family tree. She has also been described as a tortoiseshell, with Vicky also confirming that Mapleshade is indeed a tortoiseshell. Her son, Patchkit, also had his description modified to match Mapleshade.Revealed on Victoria Holmes's Facebook Page *She has mistakenly been mentioned with green eyes. *She is said to have broken the jaw of a pike in order to make Crookedjaw deputy, although she had actually broken the jaw of a squirrel. *Although listed as a RiverClan cat in The Ultimate Guide,Mapleshade is listed under RiverClan's character list in the table of contents, just after Crookedstar. Mapleshade was never accepted into RiverClan, and was rejected upon seeking refuge after the death of her kits and exile from ThunderClan. Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Mapleshade has killed: *Appledusk *Frecklewish (Indirectly caused) *Ravenwing *Spottedleaf (Spirit) Quotes }} References and citations Category:Main article pages